Clarence: The Game
Clarence: The Game is a video game which is available for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Windows 8, Windows 10, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. Each version has an exclusive cover art. It is a third-person action game featuring an original storyline written by Tim Long, Matt Selman and Matt Warburton. The plot is self-referential in nature, with the kids discovering that they are forced to participate in a Clarence video game. Unlike the show, the game pokes fun at popular culture, other video games and Sega, its developer. Playable Characters Clarence Clarence's super-attack is burping. His main power is eating to turn into Clarence Ball, a big ball to burst or slam enemies or walls. His other power, which he gets later in the game, is inhaling helium to turn into "Heli-Clarence", a big gas ball to float into the air. Another of his powers is eating Gummi Venus de Milos to turn into "Gummi-Clarence", a big gummi ball to shoot gummi balls to enemies. In the Xbox One and PS4 version, his shield item is a hot-pepper to turn into "Lava-Clarence", a big lava ball that can walk on hazardous terrain, like barbed wire and defeat enemies and destroy things by touching them, although he can't use any abilities other than the aforementioned ones. Jeff Jeff can shoot rocks or other things with his slingshot, which later becomes a wrist rocket. He can also turn into Jeffman: he can glide opening his cape, climbing walls and ziplines and grappling into grapples. In the Xbox One and PS4 version, Jeff's shield item is a metal head to turn into "Robo-Jeff", a robotic version of himself to shoot lasers through glass, but he can't use Jeffman abilities nor the charged shot. In the PS3 and Wii U version, Jeff's major power is making bats fly out of his cape. Sumo Sumo has a megaphone to recruit people to a mob and tell them to destroy, fix or build things and to step on platforms. He can also place Belson into crawlspaces. In the Xbox One and PS4 version, Sumo's shield item is a police hat to turn into "Sumo Cop", which makes him stronger and invincible while his mob can throw rocks at enemies (He's the only character that doesn't get nerfed when invincible, merely that he can't use the megaphone blowback). Amy Gillis Amy can stun enemies with her singing voice. She is also psionic: she can pick up and drop big things with her mind. She can also sense enemies and their weakness. She, very similar to Sumo, can convince people to do what she says. She can later flick, electrocute or freeze enemies with her telekinetic powers. In the Xbox One and Wii U version, Amy's shield item is a headband to turn into "Mindkinesis Girl", a superhero version of herself to create things only Sumo's mob can make and create shields, but she can't use her singing nor her psychic powers. She also doesn't wear her helmet from the second episode. It is revealed at the climax that she has had her psychic powers and singing skills since her birth and everyone, except Sumo and Kimby, knew this, even Clarence. Belson Belson has no powers, but Sumo can send him through small openings into shafts his friends can't access. Levels The game has 16 levels. Some of them can be picked up randomly, while most of them have to be completed to get to the next one. There are several hubs in which these can be picked up: the house, the backyard of the house and the game engine. In the Wii U and PS3 version, all of Springer can be explored and the levels are started from certain buildings, depending on the main location of the level. The Land of Chocolate Clarence is in a chocolate world when he meets a white chocolate bunny. Clarence then attempts to run after. Along the way Clarence kills some brown chocolate bunnies and climbs a big cake before he wakes up and it was all a dream. Jeffman Begins Jeff buys Grand Theft Ratchet from the Sequel Stop only to have it confiscated by Sumo (for his own safety) then when Jeff goes in an alley outside he finds the Clarence Game manual. Jeff tries out his powers (he turns into Jeffman), he finds Clarence and they go down the man hole near the Springer Natural History Museum (Clarence was going to shoot bats while reading magazines). While underground, they find out that Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph have been sent by Kimby to steal museum artifacts. Clarence and Jeff stop them and the police arrest Kimby. Around the World in 80 Bites Using his new powers, Clarence competes in the annual Duff Ultimate Eating Challenge contest with Jeff helping him. The two boys go through Mexico, Australia, and Germany before climbing up the Eiffel Tower and destroying Stone Hedge in Scotland and a giant meatball in Italy. They also destroy the Statue of Liberty and a giant hamburger. Chad (their coach) then congratulates him but Clarence accidently bites off his arm. The last year's winner Belson presents him with the winners belt but it doesn't fit. Amy the Tree Hugger Jeff tells Amy of her new powers and decide to stop a lumbering company from cutting down trees. After destroying several machines, they save bird-watchers stuck under a tree on a conveyor belt. Once destroying the main factory, however, Jeff and Amy accidentally lay off hundreds of workers. The president decides to have his goons rough up Al Gore at the destruction of his plant. Mob Rules Sumo watches as Martin Prince carjacks Ned Flanders' hatchback after purchasing the new video game, Grand Theft Scratchy and decides to protest the video game violence despite Mayor Quimby's taking of bribes. He uses his powers of mob forming to form a group of protesters. Though the police forces intervene, the mob is able to make it to the town hall to find that the mayor has declared it Itchy and Scratchy Day. Belson is able to crawl through the ventilation system and watches Quimby take bribes. Belson is able to heat up the pool forcing the mayor and the video game representative to leave. After seeing the destruction and the mob the video game representative takes back his bribe and Sumo is pleased, though Amy points out the irony of Sumo's use of violence to get his way, which was what he was objected about. Enter the Cheatrix After the aliens attack, Clarence, Jeff, and Amy go to see Chad , but he has been transported to a different world and they decide to follow him. When they reach the world it is a giant videogame world full of versions of popular videogame characters such as versions of Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. They find that Frink has been kidnapped by an ape (a parody of Donkey Kong), but Amy uses her new psychic powers to send the ape into the acid (As the Ape is sent into the acid, he gives a thumbs up, similar to the T-800 when being melted down in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Chad gives them cheat codes, but decided to stay in the videogame world because he was marrying a Koopa (from the Mario franchise). The Day of the Dolphin After being zapped by a ray by Kang and Kodos, evil dolphins invade the pier (from Treehouse of Horror XIV, and Clarence and Amy need to help the Sea Captain to defeat the dolphins and aliens. It appears that when you levitate as Amyin the last part of the level, the Sea Captain says dump the jellyfish in the water, Snorky goes into the water, so like the Treehouse of Horror XI episode Snorky is the king dolphin. The level ends with possibly killing Snorky and a good end of the level, until Kang and Kodos are in their spaceship waiting for revenge, and egg rolls to be done. Shadow of the Colossal Donut The level starts with the news anchor Kent Brockman talking to Jeff and Clarence, saying "Are you insane!?". Then Clarence starts talking into the camera before running of to defeat the Lard Lad Donuts mascot. Jeff shoots his slingshot at three hatches on Lard Lad and he has to hop on a hatch and disable his wiring. Then Lard Lad collapses. At the end of the level Clarence is seen punching Lard Lad's crotch and yelling "Eat fist! Lard Crotch!" The aliens seek revenge. Invasion of the Yokel-Snatchers Jeff and Clarence go to save the Springer Mall and Cletus from aliens. Clarence uses his helium power to fly over to every switch, and when you pull them steam comes out that Jeffman can fly over. Once you reach the mall's car park you both stand in front of two doors and they open and you get sucked into the space ship. Then you save Cletus. While Cletus and Jeff are fighting the aliens, Clarence uses his ball power to damage energy things. Then they find out that Patent is behind it. Bargain Bin The kids is confronted by an alien spaceship commanded by Kang and Kodos. After Bart points the easy and repetitive way to his family, the alien duo decides to cover up their weak point, making them indestructible to the family. When Homer accidentally spills beer all over the keyboard while the family are on the internet, they are sucked into the computer and are sent to the Game Engine. They discover Will Wright and discover that he is destroying all of the copies of an old 8-bit Simpsons game. After saving the games from destruction by disabling the factory and Will Wright ranting about his jealous enemies at EA, the video game families meet. The older 8-bit family informs the current Simpsons that their game will be destroyed as well in the future, but the kids tell their older selves that their world is already being destroyed. The 8-bit Simpsons tell them that the only way would be to talk to the creator. And to get to him you would need the four key cards found in four other Simpsons video games. NeverQuest The eleventh episode, titled NeverQuest, consists of the characters Sumo and Clarence. As they prepare to enjoy a level without Jeff, three hobbits (being Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders and Ralph Wiggum) pass them fleeing from a two-headed Patty and Selma dragon. While Clarence battles the dragon with his girth, Marge leads a mob of children to repair the houses damaged by the dragon. After wounding the dragon enough, it flees to its mountain base. Homer and Marge continue through a magically sealed door by kicking it open. With the help of a mob of children they go through a magical castle while laying waste to any orcs (Moe Syzslak) or ghosts (Otto) in their way. They confront the dragon again and Clarence's gummi ability slays Selma and Patty. They find the Selma/Patty key card in the monster's nest and Clarence clutches it calling it "His Precious." Grand Theft Scratchy Sumo and Amy are in Caninewood, the setting of the Grand Theft Scratchy game. Seeing all the run-down buildings, cat prostitutes and constant gunfights, Sumo decides to take matters into his own hands and tidy up the place. So, he assembles a mob of dogs to fight off violence and fix the buildings into more kid-friendly ones. Eventually, they cross the bridge to the other island, where Poochie sends suicide-bombing cat hos to destroy the ice cream trucks. But, Amy fends them off, allowing Sumo's mob to go and destroy Poochie's concert stage. After that, the Senator from "Mob Rules" appears and is pleased to announce an end to video game violence. However, a heart-shaped decoration on the candy shop's sign falls onto her. Sumo and Amy find the Poochie key card in a purse, then slowly back away. Medal of Homer Clarence and Jeff receive their mission information from Admiral Abe Simpson, then wind up in a small French town. There, they see Uter throw a rock at one house. Almost immediately, 24 white flags pop up in surrender. Admiral Simpson tells the kids to get those white flags before the French have a chance to kiss German butt. Private C. Montgomery Burns suggests that they take the paintings for "safe-keeping". After they take all the white flags, Admiral Simpson gives word that Private Burns stabbed them in the back and is retreating with the paintings on his own cargo ship. There, they have to reach the top of the boat where Private Burns is, planting C4 explosives where necessary. Eventually, using Jeff's gliding and Clarence's helium abilities, they reach the top and take Private Burns into custody. As thanks, the mayor of the village rewards Clarence with one of their prize paintings—which conveniently has the Private Burns key card! Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game Clarence and Amy appear in a Japanese landscape. Behind them appears Mr. Dirt (aka Belson, only bigger and he looks almost like Katamari Damacy's King of All Cosmos). Amy once again refuses to be his queen, resulting in him complaining on what more he has to do to win her over, leaving. So, the two reach the village, where blue sumos (appearing like Clarence's mom) emerge from the filthy water. Amy uses her telekinetic powers to place the three lanterns back in their slots around the well. From it appears Mr. Sparkle, who tells of the disrespectful energy company seeking to take over the land. To restore harmony, the kids have to find the three Sparklemon (a parody of Pokémon) in the three corners of the earth. Crossing a field of lava to the Well of Fire, where fire-sumos mock the duo and even make references to Kingdom Hearts by quoting Ansem's iconic line, "Every heart returns to darkness.", they battle Jimbo's Pikachu-like Sparklemon in a Pokémon-style cutscene battle. After that, Mr. Sparkle converts the Sparklemon into its container. Then, they go to the Well of Ice, where they defeat Ralph's Squirtle-like Sparklemon. Then, riding an airship into the sky, they enter the Well of Air, defeating Sherri and Terri's unicorn Sparklemon. After that, they restore the Sparklemon to the village's well, freeing Mr. Sparkle from Mr. Dirt's banishment. As he leaves, Mr. Sparkle cleans the place and turns Mr. Dirt into the ever-pathetic Belson, who surrenders his Mr. Dirt key card. As they leave, the three Sparklemon beat up Belson. Five Characters in Search of an Author Using the key cards, the kids gain access to the Creator's mansion. The 8-bit Simpsons can't believe, however, that they made it this far and only got 4 points (referring to the key cards, which they thought was the Simpsons' score). Inside the mansion, Clarence and Jeff start things off by peeing in the Creator's yard. Meanwhile, the Creator, AKA Skylar Page, sees the two delinquents in the act and sends out the attack force. Eventually, They made it to the private chambers, where he has them battle Benders and Dr. Zoidbergs summoned through quick sketches. However, Clarence uses his ball form to roll up a slope and break the catwalk that Groening stood upon. After that, they start kicking him. Sumo asks why he betrayed his own creations. Page pretends to be sorry, shortly before hitting the Game Engine's self-destruct button. He escapes in his helicopter, but before leaving, he writes his signature in midair. Game Over The characters from the games escape from their crumbling worlds. The Simpsons and all the characters escape through the only portal that held—the Springfield portal. Safe in the house, Bart points out that the aliens are still attacking. Amy then decides to go to the one authority higher than Matt Groening—God. She uses her power to construct a tower, which the Simpsons and other inhabitants of Springfield use to reach Heaven. Before they can get through the gate, William Shakespeare closes them off. For no reason, he starts attacking using exploding Yorick skulls. After They defeat him, Bart and Lisa explore Heaven. There, they encounter powered-up enemies (only with halos over their heads), including aliens, loggers, chocolate rabbits, and dolphins. Eventually, they build another Skybuck's, and from the other one comes Ben franklin, who attacks them using lightning from his key. After they defeat him, they proceed up the stairway... They then see God playing a video game. They demand that he end the madness, but instead, he attacks the family in a Dance Dance Revelations battle to "Rock You Like A Hurricane". The family has to defeat his Praystation, Xodus Box, and his Hii (Iam in Wii version) by stepping on the arrows in the right time to destroy the enemies and keep them from hurting his life bar. After they eliminate God's consoles, Bart threatens to drop God's memory card if he doesn't help them and explain everything. Since he's at the final boss of Oblivion and can't bear to start over again, God concedes. He explains that the kids are just video game characters designed by computer nerds in cubicles to be controlled by other computer nerds in their bedrooms. It appears that God has become immersed in playing a game called "The Planet Earth", in which The Simpsons Game is just a mini-game of. God then explains how Jeff found the game manual. After God agrees to fix Springfield and all the other games, give video game characters better working conditions, let the kids keep their powers, and supposedly granting Clarence three wishes, Jeff asks him if he wonders if he's a video game character, too. While God claims how dumb that sounds, the camera shows that Kimby was playing the game. Then, he notices the player and tells his dad that people are looking at him. Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Cartoon Network Games